Agnar Duras
"Do not fear the Abyss. Stare into it, stare and devour its endless tides and once it is no more, then you shall become." Origins He is not a hunchback like many tech priests. Instead he has a very straight back and stands tall (not in height though) so much so that one could wonder if his spine might have been replaced. He has no eyes nostrils or ears his mouth is hidden behind a metallic mask filled with tubes and wires that can slowly be removed if it is in need of repairs Agnar Duras was a proud member of the mechanicus that worked tirelessly upon the forge world Meflad like the countless other tech priests. Fortunately for Agnar he had the sensor(eye) of a logis within the mechanicus order and worked efficiently and clever, he rose quickly(relative) through the ranks of the mechanicus. It is not many decades ago he received one of the most holy of argumentations in the eye of the Omnissiah (May he be praised). Complete removal of many major organic parts and replaced with a multitude of efficient and holy mechanical argumentations in a complete mechanical assimilation and with it was bestowed the rank of Magos. Should he have had the capability or emotion he would have shed tears. But as he had neither he went on with his new duties with only a 3,7 second delay after the new argumentations had been installed. Working together a certain amount (of course not enough to diminish from Agnars other duties) with the logis REDACTED that had aided a certain amount with his forward movement in the mechanicus ranks. Once Agnar had gotten more similar minded associates furthered in the mechanicus order on Meflad REDACTED revealed to Agnar ancient documents he had discovered. They detailed a ancient engines which the emperium lacked schematics off in a known space hulk of the sector, all he needed was for Agnar to acquire more support to help get a force to retrieve the engine. While REDACTED would get more warp charts from local trade vessels to aid in predictimg where it would appear next. During the next amount years REDACTED and Agnar worked towards this goal with minimal resistance (only people no longer worthy to note). When finally the space hulk with the treasured engine arrived within close proximity many space ships flew off immediately filled with the forge worlds PDF and Mechanicus forces to oversee the retrieval. Agnar himself had determined that to ensure success and increase the PDFs moral to be aboard himself (amongst elite armoured trained personal troops of course). With the hope of maybe even making Forge master with this new discovery. With only “some” loss of forces to the Horrors that lurked inside the hulk. Through a miracle of the Omnissiah they managed to retrieve the engine safely without too many incidents (loss of soldiers and people going mad) But as soon as they got to the atmosphere of Meflad they were attacked by the orbital defences, the ship Agnar was on was shot down trying to land, which luckily lead to only 68% casualty onboard the ship. ' ' It was days before Agnar could establish any form of contact and learn what had happened. Apparently REDACTED had been discovered by an opposed Mechanicus agent while going over the warp map made to predict the space hulk. The agent had used this info to force the remaining leading mechanics to declare REDACTED and Agnar as heretics to be hunted down alongside all who had approved to go to the “impure” space hulk. Agnar spent many a night running for his life hiding where he could with no network and no acquaintances left to aid him. Knowing that this was a losing battle he managed to get aboard a ship during a chase to escape his hunters. He decided to lay low there in the hopes of moving to another planet to bid his time before getting Revenge on the destruction of such a holy relic and the death of his allies. But unfortunately for Agnar the ship he was on was one that transported everything unwanted from Mefald (where somebody like Agnar would normally have been forced under different circumstances) to a penal colony. He had a few years to “settle in” in these new surroundings learn his “place”. But also to think, and think he did on the treachery done by the ignorance of the Mechanicus. '' Current Events -log entry 1- *the soft sound of machinery can be heard somewhere in the background slowly expelling air as a piston extends and retracts* “It has been…..” * a heavy sigh leaves from the man speaking* “This is a recording done by Agnar duras member of the covenant of blood and the man who doomed Hive Damocles. I am a heretek that has betrayed everything the Omnissiah has stood for. This recordings purpose is so should you find it in my body know that my actions were never intended and i regret them greatly. I accept that i deserve every cruel punishment i could get. But do not mistake this for me abandoning my beliefs, For i shall remain for as long as i have hope of rebuilding and recreating that which i have destroyed, hope of regaining that which is lost, hope of serving the Deus Mechanicus purpose, hope which is fading. *the sound of a pen scribbling on paper can be heard with half a minute passing without any talking* “It has been 3 days since last i slept. The things that will become and have been terrify me. Tomorrow i will be leading an invasion force to Malfi itself in a foolish attempt to win and keep it. In an attempt to distract my mind and to prepare i have appropriated files on the subject of warfare and history on the historical commanders of Malfi and their preferred tactics. Currently i am reading on Lord Ragnu blackwood’s tactics on Guerilla warfare tactics in urban areas which was his preferred form of warfare. It allowed him to not have to immobilize the entire PDF which allowed him to have some in reserve to deal with nobles who would try to take advantage of the situation.” *a heavy sight and some more writing take up the next 6 seconds* “yet even working on learning tactics and recording a log entry at the same time is not enough. some small part of my mind that i cannot seem to keep occupied for long keeps drifting towards what i am doing and have done. I fear i may run out of heavy mind taxing tasks before the invasion leaving the brunt of my mind the only thing i don't want it to have. Time to get an overview and ponder. Sometimes having a wast mind and many years of experience in multitasking is not such a blessing.” -Log entry 2- It has been 2 weeks since i escaped the chaos on Malfi. Many things happened there within the crumbling hives. I had been given the objective of engineering the assault on hive tartaris alongside my companion Cadmus. Cadmus issued a challenge to the enemy commander whom accepted and faced him in a 1 on 1 duel. He was gravely wounded during the dual but this was a minor step back in comparison to what we had gotten from it. The removal of an enemy commander as well as crushing the enemy moral, oh and of course seeing the effectiveness of the sword Cadmus possessed (which is now confirmed quit effektive). Afterwards i took care of Cadmus's wounds, and a look at his cybernetics. Which to my surprise were unorthodox versions of mine (the mechanicus standard) but more crude versions, yet still just as effective. Though the most interesting part is it lack a lot of mechanical parts normally needed as i assume he did not have access to them. The ingenuity need to circumvent the lack of these components is quite impressive. But i am getting carried away, this is a log made to record events from my perspective for whatever purpose it may serve in the future. Once Cadmus had recovered a frontal assault was organized. Due to the gate still being open from letting out the lordling and the fact most of the soldiers had deserted their posts the assault was easy. A single chimera was wedged in between the gates allowing the shattered lords to establish a defensive line while Cadmus and I opened the gate allowing the majority of our and the armoured vehicles to quickly overwhelm the enemy defenses. We were then called to hive X to give our personal aid. I gave the lieutenant in charge the recommendation not to directly engage the Skitarii as they had the equipment and numbers on them even with their new defensive positions. Once we arrived it became apparent that things had turned for the worse due to a fuck up from Cymru who unfortunately had let his untimely death interfere with our goals. Cain was not too pleased with this as Cymru’s (and by extension our) failure stood hard contrast to Cain's success of capturing the entirety of the middle hive. Wishing to use our time most efficiently we got to work on a plan to deal with the situation. Not long after Kelmec and Lisha arrived successful in their goals as well now ready to aid us. Lisha choose to go with Cadmus's plan of an aerial strike to deploy us as close at our destination as possible chained together with an assault from Cain's side to distract their main force. Now the next part might be very hard to believe (or not dependent on your current situation) We arrived and deployed quickly finding ourselves in a feasting hall of some sort. We quickly moved upwards towards the top to try and locate the lords of this house. During the way we encountered minimal resistance until we arrived at the throne room. There the majority of the soldiers were located together with their lord and the duchess of Malfi, and another unexpected guest Persivor. All of them here at the same time indicated that there must have been work behind the scenes that we were unaware of at the time. Unfortunately (for them) the presence of all of them in one place aligned quite well with our current goals. In some vain hope to keep their lives they promised us their world and their riches. But we may be mad and destructive but we do not betray those who stand by us. Rejected and cornered they turned to sorcery, using the souls of the soldiers who bravely gave their lives for them as fuel to summon demons. Seeing this we quickly dispatched the sorcerer whom was the Duchess herself. Even with a missing leg and her throat pierced she managed to let demons (heavily wounded tough). The demons wounded and blood crazed surged forward towards our leader.Our leader tired from the previous fight still bravely faced them head on. A bloody and vicious fight ensued but our leader came out victorious Banishing the demons back to the warp. Finally victorious we prepared to dispatch justice to coward in front of us only to have to inquisition arrive forcing us to flee the system as soon as we could aboard our vessel the Sword of justice. Legends and Fables The Lost Priest of Mefald Artefacts and Arcana Associates Allies The Macabre The Covenant of Blood Castor Enemies Interrogator Janus